Minseokiee
by Kiyomi Fujoshi
Summary: Sehun terpesona dengan bola bola cantik yang di berikan oleh eommanya , dan Jongin semakin hitam/?. Kaihun!kid focus Warn : typo dan gaje. Rnr review juseyoooo :3 (Re-post ch 3 setelah di edit paragraphnya - -)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Minseokie!  
Pair : Lumin or Xiuhan or etc .. , little bit kaihun chanbaek sud.o/kyungmyeon.

Cast : - Xiumin!kid (5 tahun)

Luhan!kid (5 tahun)

Chen!kid (3 tahun)

Baekhyun!kid (5 tahun)

Chanyeol!kid(5 tahun)

Kai!kid(5 tahun)

Sehun!kid(4 tahun)

#

Kim Minseok atau minseok atau seokie atau mandoo atau baozi atau siapa lah namanya (karena jongdae adiknya selalu memanggilnya dengan sesuka hati semenjak dia sudah bisa berbicara membuat minseok geram dan ingin mengunting mulut adik kesayangannya.) kini menatap ruang bermain di rumahnya sudah ramai. Disana ada kai , sehun , chanyeol , baekhyun serta adik manisnya jongdae. Dan ada satu lagi anak dengan boneka rusanya sedang duduk menatap minseok tajam. Membuat minseok takut sebenarnya. Minseok juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa rumahnya menjadi seperti tempat penitipan anak. Tapi kata ummanya (kyungsoo) teman-temannya sedang bermain di rumah dan membawa teman untuk minseok. Sebenarnya sih kalau chanyeol , baekhyun , kai dan sehun itu adalah teman di sekolahnya jadi sudah kenal. Tapi tidak untuk anak yang di sudut sana.

**#flashback.**

"**nah seokie umma sudah manis sekarang!" ucap kyungsoo sembari merapikan rambut anaknya yang sudah selesai dia kuncir menjadi apple hairstyle. Kyungsoo yang gemas melihatnya kini mulai mencubit pelan pipi minseok. Lalu dia beralih ingin mengikat rambut jongdae juga menjadi seperti minseok.**

"**minseok nanti akan ada teman baru , dia anak teman umma. Mereka baru datang dari china. Jadi dia belum punya teman , berteman dengannya ne?" kyungsoo masih sibuk mengikat rambut jongdae berbicara kepada minseok. Entah minseok mengerti atau tidak tapi dia hanya mengangukan kepalanya saja lalu kembali menyedot botol susunya sambil menonton tv.**

"**ne umma"**

**#end**

"seokie hyung seokie hyung"

Suara itu membuat minseok yang tadinya berfikir kini menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"ne jongdae-ya ?"

"hyung dia celam cekali cedalitadi ngeliat hyung terus" ucap jongdae kini malah memeluk kaki minseok.

"jangan begitu jongdae, umma menyuluh kita untuk belteman dengannya" minseok kini mendudukkan badannya ke karpet di ruang bermain itu. Mengambil boneka jerapah dan memeluknya.

"tidak ah jongie tidak mau" rajuk jongdae mempout bibirnya kini memeluk tangan minseok.

"minseokkieeeeeeeeeeeeeee" tiba-tiba suara teriakan memakan telinga membuat minseok terkaget. "mandooooooooooo" suara teriakan lain terdengar.

Bruk.

Kini minseok terjengkang kebelakang akibat ada dua orang tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Untung saja karpet yang minseok empuk , kalau tidak mungkin kepala minseok akan pecah /?

"yeolie! Baekie!" kesal minseok kini melihat kedua sahabatnya memeluknya. Maklum saja , chanyeol dan baekhyun ini anaknya hiperaktif.

"minseokieeeeeee hali ini kau imut cekaliii" puji chanyeol, membuat baekhyun di sampingnya cemberut.

"jadi baekkie ga imut yeolie ?! huaaaaaa ummmmaaaaa" tangis baekhyun kini berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

"tidak baekkie , huaaaa baekkie tunggu yeollie" teriak chanyeol kini ikut berlari mengejar baekhyun.

Minseok kembali memeluk bonekanya lagi, tidak memperdulikan drama queen duo baekyeol tadi. Dia memang imut terus mengapa baekhyun menangis ? pikirnya.

Minseok melirik lagi kearah anak asing yang sedari tadi menatapnya terus. Lalu tak jauh darinya ada jongin dan sehun yang sedang main rumah-rumahan. Dia bingung harus menghampiri yang mana ? tapi-

"Jonginie ini gimana thih! Thehun bilangkan anaknya itu namanya thunny , biar imut thepelti thunny ethened (snsd) nuna!" teriak sehun kesal.

"tapi cehunie , jonginie tidak mau anak pelempuan. Bial namanya jonghun caja." Balas jongin dengan nada kesal.

"tapi thehun tidak mau."

"ya cudah! Main cendili! jongin tidak cuka main ini! Lebih baik main powel langel!" jongin kini pergi mendekati robot-robotan.

"Huweee ummmaaa jongiinn tidak thuka dengan thehun lagiiiii" tangis sehun kini berlari kearah baekhyun berlari tadi. Jongin yang tadinya bermain robot-robotan kini melemparkannya dan mulai mengejar sehun yang menangis.

"bukan begitu cehunie cehunie"

Dan lagi-lagi drama queen.

Minseok tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apa kata ummanya yaitu 'berteman dengan teman baru'. Minseok kini berjalan ke arah teman barunya.

"ni hao" sapa minseok. Minseok ingat bahwa teman barunya ini kata umma dia pindahan dari china. Berbekal dari film kartun yang dia sering tonton 'ni hao kai lan' dia menyapa dengan bahasa china yang dia tahu satu-satunya yaitu 'ni hao'.

"emm ... eh ceokie ga bica bahaca cina mempelkenalkan dili bagaimana ini?!" panik minseok seketika.

"tidak apa , aku bica belbahaca kolea kok" kini teman baru minseok itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Seakan tahu dengan minimnya minseok dengan bahasa china.

"eh ? bukannya kamu olang china ?" tanya minseok tanpa sadar ber aegyo.

Chup

Teman baru minseok itu mengecup pipi minseok sekilas.

"pipimu bulat cekali , ceperti baozi" kikik teman baru minseok itu. Membuat minseok kesal.

"namaku Xi luhan" ucap teman baru minseok itu lagi.

"nama ku kim minceok , panggil caja ceokie. Cenang berkenalan denganmu xi luhan !" senyum minseok membuat matanya menjadi segaris karena pipinya yang sepertinya menekan matanya hahaha.

Luhan hanya diam saja. "luhanie , mau main apa ? ceokie punya banyak mainan" minseok mengambil beberapa mainannya menyeretnya ke hadapan luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja memandangi minseok.

"luhan kenapa liatin ceokie telus cih?!" ungkap minseok sebal mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hampir saja minseok mengira luhan ini bisu karena sedari tadi tidak berbicara terus. Tapi itu semua harus di tepisnya jauh-jauh karena tadi luhan mengenalkan namanya.

"karena ceokie tellihat cangat mengemackan" spontan luhan kini mendekat kearah minseok lalu menarik pipinya minseok membuat minseok meringis kesakitan.

"yak yak aduuh cakit tau" protes minseok semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baozi ~ baozi~" kini luhan tersenyum memainkan pipi minseok. Tadinya minseok ingin menangis , tapi dia melihat luhan tersenyum jadinya tidak jadi. Luhan sangat tampan saat tersenyum pikirnya.

Graup.

Kini luhan mengigit pipi minseok. Dan minseok benar-benar menangis.

Fin ~

After words :

Hehe saya memang suka buat drabble sih lol. Maaf ya saya ga apdet2 ff doremifasollasido T,T saya badmood ngerjainnya setelah saya sudah mengetiknya panjang-panjang dan tiba-tiba notebook saya mati. Dan saat itu juga saya ingin mati. TT,TT.

Tapi bakalan saya apdet secepatnya itu kok :3

Dan buat FF Feelings. Serius saya bingung mau buat gimana Hahahahhaha tapi entar deh makan cicak dulu saya sepertinya agar dapat pencerahan :". Oke terakhir saya mau bilang Reviewnya juseyoongg :3. Sekian dan terimakasih kkaebsong..

(sepertinya ini akan ada sequelnya^^)


	2. Lego

Tittle : Minseokie!  
Pair : Lumin or Xiuhan or etc .. , little bit kaihun chanbaek sud.o/kyungmyeon.

Cast : - Xiumin!kid (5 tahun)

Luhan!kid (5 tahun)

Chen!kid (3 tahun)

Kyungsoo as xiumin and Chen mother

Suho as Xiumin and Chen father

-O_O-

Semenjak insiden 'pengigitan pipi minseok' sekrang minseok dengan luhan menjadi teman dekat. Tapi minseok selalu memperhatikan gerakan luhan karena jaga-jaga agar tidak digigit lagi gitu sih.

Minseok sedang bermain lego di kamarnya bersama sang adik yah tau lah si jongdae jongdae itu /?.

"ceokie hyung lihat jongie buat lumah dong" pamer jongdae dengan bangga dengan hasil ciptaannya dengan lego. Minseok sebagai kakak yang baik hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya. "oh uli jongie cudah pandai main lego" puji minseok. Dia mendengar kata pujian seperti itu dari ummanya ngomong-ngomong.

Sedangkan Minseok membuat benteng perang beserta prajurit-prajuritnya.

"hyung ceokie kok bica buat itu .."

"tentu caja hyung kan celdas dan cudah becal" bangga minseok melanjutkan menyusun potongan-potongan kecil lego itu.

"huaaaa umma ceokie hyung kok bica buat lumah becal" tangis jongdae keluar dari kamar minseok. Sebelum keluar jongdae dengan jahatnya 'sengaja' menabrak benteng yang di buat oleh minseok dengan susah payah setelah itu dia menangis melanjutkan tujuan awalnya 'menangis kepada umma'.

Minseok menggeram marah melihat tingkah adiknya. Untung saja jongdae adalah adiknya kalau tidak lego-lego yang berserakan di dekatnya sudah dia tancapkan ke kepala jongdae. Tapi minseok itu orang yang terlalu baik seperti sang umma. Jadi mana bisa dia melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Minseok menatap sedih pada bentengnya yang sudah hancur berantakan oleh adiknya. Mau bagaimana lagi dia mana mau menangis seperti jongdae hanya karena seperti ini.

"Baozi baozi" teriak seseorang dari balkon kamar minseok.

Minseok bergerak keluar balkonnya. Minseok dapat melihat luhan melambaikan tangannya dari balkon samping rumahnya. Minseok membalas lambaian tangan luhan sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya ada yang lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi ...

"Baozi tunggu luhan kecana yaaa" teriak luhan lagi langsung berlari masuk kerumahnya. Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti luhan. Minseok berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Minseok pelan pelan hey nanti kau jatuh" Junmyeon(atau suho sih nama kerennya) melihat anaknya berlari memberi tahu minseok agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

"Ne ne appa" teriak minseok melalui junmyeon begitu saja. Junmyeon memperhatikan anaknya sekilas lalu lanjut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah koran yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

Minseok kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggu seseorang menekan bell atau-

Ting tong ting tong

Nah kan baru juga dibilang.

"Appa bial minceok caja yang buka" teriak minseok dari depan pintu. Baru saja junmyeon ingin bergerak setelah mendengar suara anaknya dia kembali duduk dan membaca korannya kembali.

Minseok lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senang. Dan benar saja luhan sudah berdiri disana dengan bando bentuk rusa dan di tangannya ada bando berbentuk kelinci.

"Luhanie! Ayo macuk kau bawa apa itu?" tanya minseok antusias. Apalagi dia melihat bando rusa yang ada di kepala luhan.

"Ini di belikan oleh hyun- eh noona ku dali china." Jawab luhan tak kalah antusias.

"Wah bagus cekali , telus yang di tangan luhanie itu buat ciapa ?" tanya minseok lagi penuh harap melihat bando manis berbentuk telinga kelinci itu.

"Ini buat minceokie" luhan lalu memasangkan bando telinga kelinci itu ke kepala minseok.

"Kyaaaaaaa manisnya ceokkieee jadi pacal luhanie cajaaaa" teriak luhan seperti fangirl meneriakan idolnya -_-.

"Gomawo luhanie" ucap minseok malu-malu. Dia sudah biasa di bilang manis tapi kalau luhan yang berkata begitu entah lah itu hal yang lain bagi minseok.

"Kalau gitu ceokie jadi pacal luhanie caja bagaimana ?"

"Eh? Pacal itu apa luhanie?" tanya minseok bingung. Sepertinya dia pernah dengar kata-kata itu dari jongin tapi itu apa ?

"Entahlah luhanie juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kata hyun- eh noona luhanie itu altinya luhanie dengan minceok celalu belcama celama lama lamanya. Cepelti di dlama yang celing ditonton umma luhanie" ungkap luhan kelewat polos. Minseok tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah ceokie mau jadi pacalnya luhanie"

"yeay belalti kita pacalan." Luhan memegang tangan minseok dan berlompat-lompat girang.

"Ayo kita belmain di kamar ceokie! Appa ceokkie balu beliin ceokie lego loh. Daebbakk" girang minseok menarik tangan luhan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Wah jjang! Itu lego yang telbalu itu bukan ?!" suara luhan sudah terdengar samar dari bawah karena mereka berdua sudah berada di lantai atas.

Sedangkan kyungsoo dan junmyeon saksi dari pernyataan cinta luhan beberapa menit yang lalu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku minseok dan luhan.

Fin

Yehet hahahah saya ini bukannya melanjutkan ff yang lain malah buat ini , tapi emang saya lagi mood buat sequel ini sih :3 rencananya ini bakal dibuat menjadi series kisah manis diantara lumin dan teman-temannya :3 buat selanjutnya saya nerima req kok mau kaihun atau chanbaek atau lumin lagi atau malah kehidupan sud.o ? heheh :3 Jangan lupa Review juga muah :*

Big Thanks for Review Minseokkie :

**AQuariisBlue , Hwang Yumi , , CHyeRaa , askasufa , RusadanBakpao , hunjong , taemin-nia , Guest , .73 **:333


	3. Chapter 3 : Yeoppeo bubble

Sehun menatap eommanya yang sedang menaruh Bola Bola seperti kristal ke dalam pot bunga di sekitar eommanya. Sehun yang tadinya duduk di ayunan sembari meminum susunya dari botol susu yang tadi di berikan eommanya kepadanya kini beranjak mendekati eommanya.

"Eomma , itu apa?"

"Ini untuk membantu bunganya agar terus cantik dan sehat sayang." Sehun menganguk kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mrs Oh atau sebut saja Gong Min Young (berubah marga karena mengikuti marga suaminya tentunya). Memulai lagi aktivitasnya meletakan pupuk bunga berbentuk bola-bola kristal itu ke pot pot bunganya.

Sehun memandang bola bola kristal itu dengan penuh takjub. Bola-bola lucu yang empuk berwarna warni seperi kristal. Sehun ingin memakannya.

"Eomma , boleh di makan tidak bolanya?" tanya Sehun mengerakan tangannya ke arah pot untuk mengambil bolanya.

"Oh Sehun! Itu tidak boleh di makan sayang jangan di ambil" langsung mengendong Sehun menjauh dari pot bunganya. Untung saja belum di makan , Bahaya sekali -_-.

"Sayang , itu bukan makanan ne ? Ga boleh di makan. Itu hanya untuk tanaman." ucap Min Young kepada anak semata wayangnya. Ia membawa Sehun ke wastafel untuk membersihkan tangan Sehun.

"Tapi Thehun thuka" jawab Sehun memandang ibunya dengan tatapan 'aku mau itu please'

Oh Min Young kalah telak. Kalah dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Aigoo , anak eomma sudah pintar merayu. Arra arra akan eomma berikan tapi jangan di makan

* * *

Sehun terus memandangi bola bola lucu yang tadi di berikan oleh eommanya. Warna warni bola itu membuat Sehun takjub akan kecantikan warnanya. Apalagi bola itu di letakan di dalam toples berisi air oleh eommanya.

"Uwah daebaakkk..."

"Apa yang daebak Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terkejut oleh suara berat yang menyapa indra pendengarannya membuatnya reflek menoleh kebelakang.

"Appppaaaaaaaaaa" Seru Sehun senang memeluk ayahnya.

"Hey apa yang daebak tadi ?" tanya atau Oh Byung Hoon* namanya. lagi kepada anaknya.

"Appa lihat ini! Tadi eomma membeli thehun ini. Jeongmal yeoppoooo" ucap Sehun berbinar.

"Eoh? Ini bukannya untuk bunga?" tanya Byung hoon , appanya Sehun , kepada Sehun.

"Iya. Tapi ini thangat yeopppooo"

"Mana eomma Sehun?"

"Di halaman belakang."

Byung hoon beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah ke arah halaman belakang.

"Ya! Oh Min young! Kenapa kau memberikan pupuk tanaman kepada Sehun?!"

* * *

"Sehun Sehun" panggil Jongin dari luar. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bergeming. Jongin langsung saja masuk ke rumah Sehun karena dia kesal Sehun tidak menjawab panggilannya sedari tadi. Kalau lama-lama dia di luar nanti bisa-bisa kulitnya tambah hitam -_-

"Sehun , kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Jongin dengan lancar tanpa cadel. Dia bangga akan hal itu tidak seperti Sehun yang cadel parah. Sudah cadel huruf 'S' cadel huruf 'R' pula.

"Kau pelhatikan ini Jongin" Seakan terhipnoptis Jongin mengikuti perintah Sehun.

-20 menit kemudian-

Jongin bosan. Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sehun, ini sungguh membosankan"

"Ya tuhan Jongin! Lihat! Betapa indahnya meleka~" Jongin melihat Sehun seram , ada apa dengan temannya ini?

"Lihat Jongin! Ini adalah 'Lainbow' (rainbow maksudnya , maklum lah Cadel akut)" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan mainan barunya kepada Jongin. Ya tuhan , bahkan bola bola tersebut sudah di namai oleh Sehun.

"Ini pinky , ini babyblue , ini blownie , ini leda , ini yellowie , ini sugalpulple..."

Bahkan dia menamai bola bola itu satu persatu.

"Dan meleka akan menjadi anaknya Thehun"

Astaga

"Lalu siapa ayahnya?" tanya Jongin memandangi bola bola di toples itu lagi. Tapi memang benar sih kata Sehun , bolanya sungguh cantik.

"Tentu thaja Thehunlah. Kau ini thelain hitam juga pabbo ya Jongin" gerutu Sehun. Untung Jongin kurang mendengar kata 'hitam' dan 'pabbo' itu.

"Eiyyy mana mungkin , kau itu ibunya Sehun" Jawab Jongin lagi

"Baiklah Baiklah aku ibunya" Sehun pasrah saja lah. Lebih baik dia memandangi 'anaknya' dari pada berbicara dengan si 'hitam'.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya?" Jongin ini kepo sekali sih -_-

"Ayahnya Jongin saja" jawab Sehun lagi

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kalena kau hitam"

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa alasan 'hitam' bisa dipakai -

"Aku tidak hitam, dan aku tidak mau menjadi ayahnya" Jongin tidak mau memiliki anak bola bola. Masa bola bola sih? Itu kan aneh menurut Jongin.

"Matha ga mau , kalau nggak Thehun nangith nih ? Huaaaa"

"Eh iya iya Jongin ayahnya. Jangan menangis Thehun."

Tapi demi Sehun agar dia tidak mau menangis Jongin tidak apa-apa kok. Menjadi 'Ayah' tidak buruk juga. Dia sering bermain 'Keluarga' bersama Sehun

End.

Afteraword: HAHAHA APA INI ? INI APA ? Makin lama makin ga jelas -~-. Ngomong2 kalian pada tahukan bola bola apa yang dimaksud? Hahaha. Dan ... Ada Cast dari drama Dating Agency Cyrano disini yeay *claps hand* itu Seo Byung hoon sama Gong Min Young ~ (Bagi yang tidak tahu drama dan castnya bisa search di google) duh itu drama emang fav deh hahah. Yang main Lee Jong hyuk yang jadi Minyoung itu sooyoung snsd eonnie. Disaranin sih nonton. Saya lihat sih ada indo subnya di youtube -_- nyesel sih karena saya beli kasetnya. Tapi gapapa deh hemat kuota :3 dan kayaknya di ch depan atau di ff lain *hint saya mau ngeluarin ff baru* saya bakal ada make cast dari dating agency cyrano rencananya sih mau cover (alah doremifasollasido aja ga selese selese -_-) pokoknya gitu deh Chap depan kayaknya sih bakal lumin lagi atau chanbaek. Lihat kemana hati saya menuju eaaa hahaa Review ya jangan lupa :33 이타봐요 ~


End file.
